Like Mother, Like Daughter
by YouHadMeAtHelloxo
Summary: Rory Gilmore is pregnant at 16, like Lorelai was. How is she going to handle being pregnant, telling everyone, and most of all, how will she survive labor? COMPLETE!
1. My Story

A/n: Hey guys! This is my first Gilmore Girls Fiction, though I have written 10 other fics, 9 are 7th Heaven, 1 is ChiCago. Any way I hope that you like this. I'm sure other people have done similar things, but I promise I'm not trying to copy anyone! Please Review! Now, I can't remember what Dean's wife's name is!! If you know, please review with it, and I'll change the name in this chapter! LoL For now, his wife's name is Rachel.  
  
**Rory's POV**  
  
They say there's a silver lining on every cloud, huh? Well I wish I could find this one. I finally get what my mom felt like. Well, why don't I back up a little bit. I, Rory Gilmore, am pregnant, at age 16. Sound familiar? Yeah, it does to me too. I never thought that this could happen, not to me, but it did, and look at me now: 16 years old, 7 months pregnant. I thought my mom was going to flip when I told her, but she didn't. She cried...we both cried, and for a long time, but she knows what I feel like. Yeah, I'll answer your other question; the one I know your asking. Who is the father? None other than Dean.  
  
I got pregnant near the end of when we were dating, and I didn't know, right? So we broke up, Dean goes off and marries Rachel, and tah dah! I'm missing my period. SO we got it verified, and I was in fact pregnant. Like I said, mom took it well. When I had to tell Dean...that was bad. Of course, Rachel had to be there, and she was having a cow. "Dean!" She was yelling "how could you do this to me?" Right. He did it to HER. Last time I checked, I'm the pregnant one. Well, the drama died down a bit, and since then, Dean has been really good about it. He comes over a lot, and takes me to my doctor's appointments. Rachel refuses to have anything to do with it, but that's her deal.  
  
The hardest one to tell was grandma. As soon as I said those two little words "I'm pregnant" I thought she was going to have a heart attack. She got up and started yelling, and then she looks straight at my mom. "You taught her to be like this!" She's screaming. "It's all your fault." Well now mom's crying, so I officially want to RIP grandma's head off, but I don't and I try to calmly talk to her about it. Right. After like 20 minutes she calmed down enough to interrogate me about everything. That was fun. Now she's just really weird about it. Mom says that's just how grandma acted when she was pregnant with me.  
  
I have my appointment tomorrow to find out if I'm having a boy or a girl. Dean couldn't come last time, and I couldn't find out with out him! So anyway, wish me luck!  
  
A/N: So? What do you think so far? I know this chapter was kinda odd, but I had to set the groundwork for how everyone reacted and everything. The rest of this will be in regular story form. Please review!! 


	2. You're baby is a ?

Disclaimer: I forgot to say in the last chapter: I do not own anything pertaining to Gilmore Girls or the WB. If I did, you wouldn't be reading this on this site!  
  
Rory took a deep breath and opened the door. Dean was standing there, staring at the ground nervously.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
"Hey, come in." Rory said. He followed her in and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." She said. "Mom!" She called up the stairs. "We're leaving!"  
  
"OK, honey, good luck!" Called Lorelai. Rory and Dean walked out the door to Dean's car. They got in and drove in silence to the doctor's office. When they arrived, they went into the waiting room. After 15 minutes, Rory heard her name.  
  
"Gilmore? Rory Gilmore?" Asked a nurse from the door. Rory got up and walked over. "Right this way, down the hall." She said. Rory and Dean went into the room the nurse showed them. "Just get up on here." She said, patting the paper covered bed. Rory did as she was told. "I'm just going to start with a few questions. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Pretty good." Rory said. "The only thing bothering me is how sore I am all the time!"  
  
"That's common with pregnant women." The nurse told her. Rory nodded. "I have down that today you would like an ultrasound?"  
  
"Yes." Rory said.  
  
"OK, please lie down and lift up your shirt. She did so, revealing her larger than life stomach. The nurse spread some cold goop onto her stomach and peered at the ultrasound screen.  
  
"Right here is the head." The nurse said, "And here and the arms, and hands. Here's the stomach, legs, and feet."  
  
"Wow!" Said Rory. Seeing her baby always excited her.  
  
"Would you like to know the sex?" Rory took a deep breath, trying to get her nervousness to subside.  
  
"Yes." She said. She looked at Dean and took his hand for support. He looked as nervous as she did.  
  
"OK, you'll be having a little girl!" The nurse said cheerfully.  
  
"A girl? That's awesome!" Dean said, finally breaking out of his silent shell.  
  
"I know! A baby girl." Rory said contentedly. After the appointment was over, Dean dropped Rory off at her house before driving home to his wife. Rory was practically ambushed by her mother when she entered the house.  
  
"So?" Lorelai asked in anticipation.  
  
"Drum roll please." Rory said. Lorelai tapped on the wall next to her.  
  
"It's a girl!" Rory cried. Lorelai took her daughter in her arms.  
  
"Honey!" She said. "I'm so happy for you." Rory gave her mother the eye.  
  
"You're happy your 16 year old daughter is having a baby girl?" She asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not thrilled with the 16 year old part, but I love the baby girl part!" She said. A tear slid down Lorelai's cheek.  
  
"What?" Rory asked.  
  
"It's just, you're turning out like me. 16, pregnant, baby girl..." Rory nodded.  
  
"So, what are you going to name her?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Well, Dean and I discussed it in the car...and I think we have our pick."  
  
"Tell!" Lorelai prompted.  
  
"Well, as much as I wanted to name her Lorelai after you and myself, Dean said that would be too much."  
  
"Dumb boy." Lorelai said.  
  
"I know!" Rory said with a laugh. "We're thinking Natalie."  
  
"Natalie!" Lorelai cried. "That's so beautiful."  
  
"We thought so. Natalie Lane." Rory said.  
  
"Ahh. Had to get the best friend in there, did we?"  
  
"Yes, we did, thank you." The women laughed. Lorelai reached forward and placed her hand on Rory's round stomach.  
  
"Hi Natalie, this is grandma." Lorelai stopped. "Grandma? That sounds so old!"  
  
"I think we need to have a fun name for you. No Grandma buisness." Said Rory.  
  
"How about...G Dog?" Lorelai suggested.  
  
"Um, NO."  
  
"The Lor-en-ator?"  
  
"I think not! Something simple!" Rory cried.  
  
"None of this Nana stuff" Lorelai warned.  
  
"Nana..." Rory trailed off. "It has a nice ring to it.  
  
"Hi, I'm Nana." Lorelai tested. "Ya know, on second thought...  
  
"Nana it is!" Rory said. Lorelai smiled and touched Rory's stomach again.  
  
"As I was saying, Hi Natalie, this is Nana...."  
  
A/N: Please Review! 


	3. Setting Up The Nursery

A/N: I hope your liking this. I decided to write the whole thing in one shot so I don't know what you are thinking. So in this story, Dean's wife is officially Rachel. I'm not gonna change it. LoL. Review!  
  
*3 Weeks Later*  
  
Lorelai pulled into the nearest parking spot, got out of her car, went around and opened Rory's door and helped her out of the car?  
  
"Mom, where are we?" She asked, tugging at her black blind fold. Lorelai untied the blindfold and motioned to the store in front of them.  
  
"Tah Dah! You've won a shopping spree at...."  
  
"Baby World?" Rory asked, confused.  
  
"Yes, Baby World. You're 8 months pregnant for crying out loud. You need some baby stuff.  
  
"I thought I was using my old crib." Rory said.  
  
"You are, but you need other stuff too!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Hmm...maybe clothes and dipers, a changing table pad to put on your old changing table, crib bedding."  
  
"You don't have mine anymore?"  
  
"No, see, silly me, I didn't plan on having to save crib bedding for you baby. Cause I wasn't planning on you having that baby when you still lived with me!" Lorelai said, playfully punching Rory's arm.  
  
"Hey, leave me and Natalie alone." Rory objected.  
  
"Anyway, let's go!" They spent almost 2 full hours shopping, and by the time they were done, they were exhausted. They got all the stuff back to their house, and began setting up the nursery.  
  
"Crib here." Rory said. Lorelai dropped a pile of disassembled bars where Rory pointed.  
  
"I'll make Luke do it." They laughed. They put up the curtains, which were checkered pink, moved the old changing table and rocking chair in, put all the clothes in the new dresser they had gotten, and stocked the closet full with bags and bags of dipers.  
  
"Jeese mom, how much do you think this baby's gonna poop?" Rory laughed.  
  
"You'd be surprised!" Lorelai told her with a smile. When they were done setting up, Rory collapsed on the sofa.  
  
"I'm so tired!" She complained.  
  
"Oh, yeah I remember that." Lorelai said knowingly.  
  
"Remember what?" Rory asked.  
  
"How much it sucks being pregnant."  
  
"Hey!" Rory said, tossing a pillow in her mother's direction.  
  
"It's true!" Lorelai cried in her own defense.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah." Rory said. :If you don't mind, Natalie and I are going to take a little nap." As she started to doze off, Rory grabbed her stomach.  
  
"Will you stop it?" She yelled at her stomach.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Lorelai.  
  
"Nat won't quit kicking."  
  
"Ha! Revenge is sweet." Lorelai said happily. Rory laughed.  
  
"Great."  
  
A/N: Review! 


	4. Let Me Sleep!

A/N: Hope you like this, Review please!  
  
"Mother!" Called Rory at 2:45 AM.  
  
"What?" Lorelai asked groggily.  
  
"Natalie won't quit kicking, I'm sore all over, my ancles are the size of Texas, and I want it to stop, NOW!"  
  
"Oo, she's crabby too!" Lorelai quipped.  
  
"Hey, don't even start with me!" Rory said. "How much longer am I gonna be pregnant for?" Lorelai looked at the calender.  
  
"You're due in three weeks." She said.  
  
"Three weeks?!" She cried and flopped back again. "I can't last three more weeks."  
  
"Hey, it's better than nine months." Lorelai said, trying to make her daughter feel better.  
  
"Oh. Great." Rory said dryly.  
  
"Rory, sweetie, it's 3 AM. Mommy doesn't function at 3 AM." Lorelai complained.  
  
"Well Rory doesn't either, but Natalie doesn't seem to mind. I suffer, you suffer." She said.  
  
"Correction, you suffer, I sleep. Good night." She got up and began to walk to the door.  
  
"Mother!" Rory objected.  
  
"Nighty night!" She called out behind her. Rory pouted.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Nana can't hear you!" Lorelai called. Rory looked down at her stomach.  
  
"Listen you, I'm trying to sleep." As if on que, Natalie kicked hard. "I'm tired, in pain, fat, and very mean right now. Don't even..." She kicked again. "Natalie Lane, what am I going to do with you?" She asked. Suddenly, she felt warm liquid running down her legs and forming a puddle in her bed beneath her. "Natalie, now look what you made me do! I haven't wet the bed since I was four!" She got up and walked out into the hall to get new sheets.  
  
"What are you doing?" Called Lorelai from her room, half awake.  
  
"Getting sheets."  
  
"You have sheets!"  
  
"New ones!" Rory called.  
  
"Why?" Protested Lorelai.  
  
"Cause the baby made me pee myself." Lorelai laughed, but then suddenly stopped. "Uh oh." She ran out into the hall to Rory who still had liquid running down her legs.  
  
"Honey, you didn't wet yourself, your water just broke."  
  
A/N: Review pplleeaassee! 


	5. At The Hospital

A/N: Enjoy and review!  
  
"OOWW!" Rory screamed as she endured the pain of another contraction. Lorelai held her daughters hand.  
  
"It's OK. 8 centimeters...only a few to go!" Lorelai siad, trying to ease her daughters pain.  
  
"Well at least that's good." Rory said genuinely. :Do you remember what you said on my birthday this year about how labor is like sitting on a box of exploding dinomite?" She asked.  
  
"Yes..." Lorelai said.  
  
"Well I agree." Lorelai laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said, "That's one thing I never wanna go through again. Just wait till her head is coming out your...never mind."  
  
"Oh, thanks mom!" Rory said sarcastically. "Yeah the giving birth part is what I'm really looking forward to. Right."  
  
"I know, but you'll make it. Look at me! I made it, and my pain tolerance level is 0." She said. "So I may have been swearing like a sailor and crying like a baby..."  
  
"Mom, you're not helping!" Rory said. "Oo, OW!" She cried out again and grabbed her stomach.  
  
"Another contraction?" Asked Lorelai.  
  
"YES!" Rory cried. Her nurse came in a few minutes later.  
  
"Ok sweetie, I'm gonna check you again." She said, Rory groaned and lifted her legs into the stirrups again. The nurse put her gloves on and sat down below Rory. She carefully checked her.  
  
"Well, you're fully dialated! Let's get this show on the road!" She left the room to get the doctor. Rory looked at her mother in horror.  
  
"Mom! I'm not ready for this! You know how much I hate pain and I really don't think a baby coming out of me from a specific place is gonna be good and I really don't feel good about this..." She droaned on and on.  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai called over her. "Listen to me. You can do it. I know you can." The doctor came in and put on his gloves and mask. The nurses crowded around.  
  
"Ok Rory, here's what were going to do. I'm going to have you push as hard as you can. While you push I'm going to count up to ten. When I get to ten stop pushing unless I tell you otherwise, OK?"  
  
"OK." Rory said quietly.  
  
"Push!" The doctor called out. "1-2-3-4..." Rory's moaned loudly.  
  
"It's OK honey..." Lorelai tried to calm her daughter. She could practically feel her pain."  
  
"9-10, stop!" The doctor told her. Rory cried out and leaned back, tears running down her exhausted face.  
  
"Mom, I can't do this." She said.  
  
"Shh, sweetie, yes you can. I know you can." She said.  
  
"But what about Dean! Mr. Deep Sleeper who sleeps through the most important phone call ever. He's not gonna see his own daughter being born!" She objected.  
  
"I know.." Lorelai was inturrupted by the doctor.  
  
"Again, Rory, push! 1-2-3-4-5-6...." Rory cried loudly, with tears running down her face.  
  
"10, stop!" She stopped pusing and cried harder.  
  
"Oww!" She cried. "I can feel her!"  
  
"I know." The doctor said, "She's right there. Now push! 1-2-3-4-5..." She did as she was told. She scremed in pain when she felt the head emerge.  
  
"Rory, don't scream, it will make the baby go back up." Lorelai told her daughter. Rory nodded, her face beet red.  
  
"And...It's a girl!" Called out the doctor. He laid the tiny baby on her mother's stomach for a moment before handing her off to the nurses. Lorelai burst into tears and hugged her daughter.  
  
"You did it!" She cried.  
  
"Yeah. I did it!' Rory said, feeling proud.  
  
"I'm so proud of you." Lorelai said.  
  
"Thank you." At that moment, Rory was on top of the world.  
  
A/N: One more chapter left! Review! 


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
15 minutes after Natalie Lane Gilmore was born, Dean woke up, got the message, and raced to the hospital to meet his daughter and appologize profusely to Rory for missing the birth. Rachel even came to see Natalie, after much begging on Dean's part. Emily and Richard Gilmore came to see their great grand daughter.  
  
Rory and Natalie were released from the hospital 2 days after the birth. Rory proved to be a great mother, with much help from Lorelai. After a few weeks, she was a champion diper changer as well as bottle feeder.  
  
Natalie is now 2, and Rory is 18. She is away at college in a dorm for people with children. She lives with another girl, Jamie, also 18, and her 3 year old son, Jake.  
  
I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED READING THIS! LIKE MOTHER LIKE DAUGHTER IS OFFICIALLY OVER!!!! : - ) REVIEW! 


End file.
